


Spider

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron deals with one of his worst fears. Robert finds it hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Something really quick and brief that was on my mind!

"Ssho I sshed, I'm not havink any of that sshit, you can take it back!"

"You do realize I can't understand a word you're saying with a toothbrooth in your gob don't you?" Robert shouted from the bedroom, laughing to himself as he stretched out on their king size bed.

"Doeshhn't matta"

Aaron rolled his eyes from the bathroom and continued brushing his teeth, when something caught his eye in the mirror.

 

"FUCK!"

 

Robert jolted out of his relaxed state, sitting up in the bed.

"AARON?"

 

"FUCK GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Robert jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

 

"What, what's wrong?!"

"Can't you see it?!" he pointed.

Robert looked around and then back to Aaron

"What?!"

"That fucking thing!"

Robert looked again and spotted a spider on the floor.

He looked at Aaron and laughed.

"What, your scared of that little thing?"

"WHAT?! It's a fucking beast!"

 

The spider began to crawl along the floor quickly towards Aaron and Robert, Aaron pulling Robert in front of him and holding him as a shield by his waist.

"Aww Aaron, it's not gonna kill ya."

"Fuck it's not!"

Robert clicked his tongue and walked over to the spider, holding out his hand.

Aaron peered over Robert's shoulder, holding his arm ready to pull him back if the spider pounced.

Robert scooped the spider up in his hands and stood up straight, Aaron backing away from him.

 

"See? Spider isn't gonna kill ya."

"Yeah well, flush it, throw it out the window, I don't care. Just get fucking rid!"

Robert smirked and began to wave his closed hands in front of Aaron.

"Ooh Aaron, the spiders gonna get ya!"

 

Aaron retracted and stood on the edge of the bath.

"FUCK ROB, FUCK, FUCK OFF!"

Robert continued getting closer and Aaron backed against the wall.

"FUCK ROB GET RID OR I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

 

Robert laughed as he opened the window, throwing the spider into the air and closing it again. He showed his empty hands to Aaron.

"There see? All gone. The threat has been eliminated."

 

Aaron sighed and climbed from the bath, hitting Robert's chest with a swift backhander.

"Oww! What was that-"

"-For being a prick! I fucking hate spiders!"

 

Robert laughed sympathetically, pulling Aaron in by his waist and hugging him.

"Aww babe, I didn't know you had a fear of spiders!"

"I don't... ugh. Fine, yeah I hate 'em. Crawly little bastards."

Robert snuggled into Aaron, peppering his jaw with kisses.

"Don't worry, Robert's here to protect you!"

 

Aaron shoved him back with a laugh.

"Fuck off!"

Robert pulled him back in and planted a kiss on his lips.

Aaron groaned and played with the skin between Robert's pecs.

"Bet you loved that, bein' all alpha male an' that."

Robert laughed and pulled him even closer.

"I your man, I protect you." he stated in a caveman accent, puffing out his chest.

"You're such a nerd!"

Robert laughed and turned Aaron in his arms, walking them both steadily back to the bedroom and making them fall onto the bed.

 

They fell into a rhythmn of kisses before Robert pulled back.

"You do realize you'll never live this down? I've got something in my back pocket to prank you with now."

"Yeah well, prank me with a spider, even a fake one, and you ain't gettin' laid mate."

Robert groaned.

"Fuck sake Aaron, you can't use sex against me all the time, I'm never gonna get an upperhand with you!"

Aaron rolled them over and growled. "Fuck no you're not."

 

Robert laughed as Aaron sucked on his neck before pulling him up into a long sloppy kiss.


End file.
